fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Warriors! Pretty Cure
Animal Warriors! Pretty Cure '(動物の戦士！プリキュア ''Dōbutsu no senshi! Purikyua) is a series that CureKanade created. The series is going to be a bit darker than the original series. The series will premiere on February 7, 2016. Story Animal Warriors! Pretty Cure Episodes Okami Maboroshi, a famous idol, is attending a photo shoot. She excusing herself from the photo shoot area to buy herself a bottle of water. In the shop, she bumps into her best friend Tori who buys the bottle of water for her and watches the photo shoot. Just before the shoot was to finish, a monster appeared out of no where with a man riding on it's shoulder. A sheep-like fairy flies out from behind it and tries to attack the man. The sheep-like fairy is shot by the man's gun and Okami runs to catch it. The sheep-like fairy introduces itself as Hitsugi and makes a diamond like brooch appear and tells Okami to transform into the legendary warrior, Cure Wolf, before passing out. Characters Pretty Cure '''Okami Maboroshi (幻 狼 Maboroshi Okami) is a friendly, sporty fifteen year old who is a famous idol. Her best friend is Tori and adores her family very much. In episode 18, she starts getting these bad headaches that cause her to past out. In episode 23, it is revealed that she can turn into a wolf but can only think of killing people. Her alter ego is Cure Wolf '(キュア ウルフ ''Kyua Urufu) and controls the power of illusions. '''Tori Hisan (飛散 鳥 Hisan Tori) is a kind ballet dancer who is in the dance club. Her best friend is Okami and worries about her when she becomes a wolf who can only think of killing. She loves dancing and helping her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Bird '(キュア バード ''Kyua Bādo) and controls the power of flying. 'Usagi Aichaku '(愛着 うさぎ Aichaku Usagi) is a smart sixteen year old girl who is the student council vice president of the high school and loves hanging out with her younger friends. She argues a lot with Saru and looks after Okami as much as she can when she isn't a wolf. Her alter ego is '''Cure Bunny (キュア バニー Kyua Banī) and controls the power of love. Saru Shizen '(自然 沙流 ''Shizen Saru) is a outgoing twelve year old who loves eating food and sprinting. She may be naughty and silly but she can be very serious in battles and will do anything to get back at Huntsman for killing her best friend Hotaru. Her alter ego is '''Cure Monkey (キュア モンキー Kyua Monkī) and controls the power of nature. Mascots Hitsugi (羊 Hitsugi) is a sheep-like fairy and loves adventures. He ends his sentences with "-muton". Neko '(ねこ ''Neko) is a cat-like fairy who wants Animal Kingdom to be protected. She ends her sentences with "-nya". Huntsman '''Yari (槍 Yari) Ori '(檻 ''Ori) 'Akisu '(空巣 Akisu) '''Kariudo (狩人 Kariudo) Others Hotaru Nichibotsu (日没 ほたる Nichibotsu Hotaru) Items Relic (レリック Rerikku) Anima Piece (アニマ ピース Anima Pīsu) * Purple= Wolf * Blue= Bird * Pink= Bunny * Yellow= Monkey Locations Trivia *This is the second Pretty Cure season to have a darker theme. The first is Lost Pretty Cure. * This is the fifth pretty cure series who has different ages between the cures. Gallery Category:Animal Warriors! Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:User: CureKanade Category:CureKanade